


Partitur

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bansai plays piano instead, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Lembar-lembar partitur itu akan diberi judul sesuai tahun, kemudian disimpannya dalam sebuah map khusus. Hanya satu-satunya hadiah yang bisa ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	Partitur

Dentingan terakhir dari permainan piano itu menggema di ruang tengah. Lembar partitur diisi kembali oleh pria berambut _teal-green_ itu sembari mengingat-ingat nada terakhir yang ia mainkan sebelumnya—kebiasaan seorang Kawakami Bansai, dimana ia menghadiahi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah lagu setiap tahunnya.

Cukup terdengar seperti apa yang akan dibuat oleh seorang produser musik terkenal sepertinya, bukan?

Lembar-lembar partitur itu akan diberi judul sesuai tahun, kemudian disimpannya dalam sebuah map khusus. Kini sudah ada 20 judul yang selalu dibuatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas—sejak ia bertemu dengan Takasugi Shinsuke.

Dilain pihak, pria berambut keungungan—Takasugi Shinsuke—selalu nampak penasaran soal lagu-lagu yang selalu kekasihnya itu buat (ia belum pernah menanyakan pada yang bersangkutan, mungkin kali ini ia akan mencoba), bahkan hingga saat ini, saat mereka sudah hidup bersama.

"Bansai, kau selalu membuat lagu di hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menjualnya?" tanya pria itu sembari menyiapkan lilin-lilin berwarna warni, "Sebentar, apa kau melihat pematik api?"

Bansai yang melihat benda yang sedang dicari itu berada di atas meja dapur langsung saja memberikannya pada Takasugi, "Tidak."

Jawaban pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu mengundang kerutan di dahi Takasugi, menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar—produser musik membuat musik untuk dijual bukan?

"Kupikir itu cukup bagus." Lilin-lilin mulai menyala di atas kue yang ia beli hari ini. Menampilkan cahaya yang hangat diantara mereka.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku memang tidak ingin menjualnya."

"Kenapa?"

Senyum tipis kemudian menghiasi raut wajah pria itu sebelum meniup lilin-lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya. 

**_"Karena aku mencintaimu."_ **

Sempat ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua—Takasugi yang sempat terhenyak langsung menghadiahi sang produser musik dengan pukul di bahu begitu tersadar. Beranjak pergi dari meja dapur (dengan ujung telinga memerah) dan membiarkan Bansai meringis kesakitan.

"Potong kuemu sendiri!"

Melihat reaksi sang kekasih, Bansai hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Lagu-lagu itu memang berisi nada-nada yang akan selalu mengingatkannya soal pria itu: soal betapa ia mencintainya dan betapa bahagianya ia bisa tetap hidup saat ini.

Kini sepertinya Takasugi sudah mengetahui itu dengan baik. 

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat Ulang Tahun, Bansai! 
> 
> Saya selalu bayangin kalau Bansai sebenarnya bisa bermain piano—he would look so great, don't you think? Sudah lama tidak menulis soal mereka berdua jadi kayaknya agak kaku (lagi)? www. I hope everyone enjoy this. See you next time! 
> 
> Warm Regard, Arasa.


End file.
